


Private Lessons With Mr.Pines

by SinKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Facial, Large age gap, M/M, Praise Kink, Requested fic, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, but not really, dub-con, non-con, porn with slight plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinKing/pseuds/SinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper remembers how he got here. Wasn't too hard, really but he still doesn't want his teacher looking at him like that, he has a vauge idea of what it is and honestly he doesn't like it at all, no matter how much he finds Ford attractive; A thirty-six year old man should not be sending bedroom eyes towards a thirteen year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons With Mr.Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivlis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivlis/gifts).



> It's Gravity, back again, and I'm not going down without a shit ton of DipFord smut--
> 
> This was a specifically requested, Teacher-Student Non-Con AU! Thank you so much for this.
> 
> For the lovely, way too nice, Ivlis.

* * *

Dipper was feeling nervous. He couldn't exactly place why, but he felt his teacher had completely different intentions for asking him to stay back today, judging by the hungry look he was now receiving and he clenched his hands into fists out of what he could only describe as fear.

How did he get into this situation and why did he want to just run and bury himself in Mabel's sweater?

* * *

"You really think you could do that for us, Stan?" The boy asked, stuffing his face with pizza as he sat at the rickety dining table next to his sister. Stanley Evergreen was currently paying the pizza delivery man as he grumbled as he pulled out more than he originally wanted to pay, and this was without a tip. He shoved the money into the teens hand and closed the door forcefully, turning to his niblets sitting at his table. "Yeah sure, kid. If you guys can convince your parents to move up here since they wanna get out of Cali, I can talk to my man on the inside at school and get you guys in." He grinned proudly, sitting next to his niece and watching her pick the perfect slice from the pie to eat.

"That's awesome, Uncle Stanley!" She exlaimed, grinning bright before taking a healthy bite from her slice. "I'll be able to stay around Candy and Grenda and Wendy and Soos and Pacifica and-" her uncle placed a hand on her mouth, simply staring at her. She nodded in understanding and he moved his hand away. Dipper simply smiled at the scene and continued eating.

He was more than excited about having a new place to live, away from his old school where he was already infamous for being a "dork" and "lame" and got picked on everyday, he can start fresh with a clean slate here in Gravity Falls. He was glad his parents wanted to move, Mabel was iffy but she clung to Dipper in times like this and he had no problem with that. They were currently spending the summer with their Uncle Stanley, he ran a small local shop that sold random knick knacks and tourist things such as Gravity Falls t-shirts, key-chains, license plates, post cards, all the good expensive things that visitors buy for no reason. He had a small two bedroom home a bit away from the town itself but in a decent neighborhood and the walk into town was nice for the twins.

The town itself was a bit off but it was calm yet wild in its own ways and Dipper couldn't exactly place it but theres a lingering feeling of "Weird" to everything that just keeps it interesting. "Who is your 'man on the inside' anyways?" Dipper questioned as he opened the soda can his uncle slid to him.

"He's a really good friend of mine, practically my brother, I've known him since we were kids." He explained, wiping his mouth with his wrist "His name is Ford, well it's Stanford but I call him Ford."

"Stanford? So you're both Stan?" Mabel asked and Dipper was about to speak up about it himself. "Yeah, its what we first bonded over." He stated easily, sipping his Cola.

Dipper spent the rest of the night thinking about how everything was finally good for once.

And how to convince his parents that Gravity Falls Oregon was a good idea to move to. He was pretty sure he and Mabel could do it.

* * *

The first day of school was always intense and he felt Mabel squeeze his hand tightly as they walked in the halls with all of the other kids. Junior high and High school were in the same buildings together here so there were plenty of older teens moving around them, it was very intimidating especially since Dipper and Mabel were short for their age, these kids tower over them. They saw Wendy and the gang at least before they came in and although Wendy warned them of the horrors of high school she seemed to be excited and having fun, so that calmed them down quite a lot. They had just finished homeroom and were walking in the hall since they had math together as well. They had a decent amount of classes with each other though considerably less than their last school and it made Mabel scared but Dipper assured her he'd always see her in the halls.

So far their teachers were rather nice, and as Math came to an end and they had to part ways, Dipper was hoping for a cool Science teacher, if not he'd be incredibly disappointed as Science was his favorite class, and if he had a jerk for a teacher well...that'd suck. He turned into the hall, brand new sneakers squeaking against the polished floor and he trotted up to the door, getting on his tip-toes to try and get a glance through the slightly fogged glass, shocks of excitement coursing through him at making decent first impressions on everyone, and he'd been doing good! Through the window in the door he could see the tables set up with various tubes on them. Test tubes?! He could squeal right now! He couldn't find the teacher yet, so he took a breath and opened the door, getting inside and sitting at a table by himself as a few students were still filling in.

He ended up being paired with a rather hipster looking kid, at least a year older than him and he wonders if he'd been held back. He has piercings going up his ears and jet black hair, a red beanie doing that, half-on half-off style, then the white collared shirt and brown khakis uniform of GF Junior High, he doesn't honestly look like the type of kid Dipper would hang out with but he won't judge by a cover, he smiled warmly at him anyways. The kid just gave a tired smile back and laid forward on the workspace, arms folded as a pillow and Dipper can understand that feeling, he's been there more than enough times. The teacher walks in not too long after and the boy sat back up again, rubbing his eye but Dipper's own couldn't be taken away from the adult in the room as he made his way to the whiteboard and scrawled a quick yet pretty looking "Stanford Pines" in black marker.

So this was his uncle Stan's so called "brother" that helped get them into school? He was...well, to put it the only way Dipper can without feeling creepy, he was very attractive. His teacher was tall, at least 6'1 and held this rugged air about him, he had thick square glasses that fit his face perfectly, bright blue eyes and fluffy, slightly long brown hair, a broad body build as well. He looked good, and Dipper felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he, hopefully subtly, checked his teacher out. He had to have been in his thirties like Stan and that made Dipper feel a bit small and flashbacks to crushing on Wendy, someone too old for him flooded his mind and he felt defeat. He could still admire him though.

"Good Morning class, welcome back to most of you, hello to the new students." His eyes swept the crowd of teens in front of him and Dipper felt himself shudder at his deep voice, and he replied "Good Morning Mr.Pines" with everyone else. He had an even better feeling about school here in Gravity Falls after meeting Stanford.

* * *

It's been two months since Dipper and Mabel first started living here and its been the best two months of their lives. Mabel was incredibly popular here, well, with her own crowd of people but that didn't bother her and Dipper himself actually had a friend or two, he kept up a strong image for himself and with many things Stan taught him, he felt a lot more confident in himself so many things in the past that bothered him had little to no effect on him now. All in all things were going better than good for the twins, Dipper was even very close with Stanford.

He found out that Ford was really into mysteries and the supernatural like he was. He even plays DnD! He made Dipper feel like he wasn't dorky or abnormal, he wasn't alone in his interests and he even got to see Ford sometimes when they go visit Stan. The first day of school Dipper noticed Ford's hands, they weren't too hard to notice but still, he was polydactyl. He explained further one dinner at Stan's that he used to be heavily bullied for his hands, and Dipper felt like he could understand that, he's been bullied before about his birthmark. Ford says its cool, and he's the coolest guy Dipper knows so that's intense! He's gotten private lessons and even gets peeks into Ford's latest projects, but Stanford, as he found out, is a very busy man.

He's a teacher in two seperate schools, GF Junior high and in a prestige college over on the East Coast. Apparently he teaches Junior High because he feels very at home here in Gravity Falls, its also where Stan lives and he often spends nights there, so it confirmed how close Stanley had claimed they were.

Dipper has spent many extra hours after class to catch up on extra credit or to even just spend time with Ford since he can't do so on a normal basis, he takes what he can get at school. Today was rather bland, nothing too eventful and he even woke up with a sore neck, he was feeling sluggish and Mabel gave him cover in homeroom so he could take a quick nap, it helped but not as much as he had hoped. She tried helping him out again in Math but had gotten in trouble and he wouldn't put her in a situation like that again so he decided to just get through the morning like this, he's stayed up whole days before so this was nothing, though he's not looking forward to moseying around Gym.

He received a large bear hug of "fantastic energy" from his sister before she turned to head off to History and he lazily made his way to Science, maybe his enormous interest in the subject can help wake him up. That or he could ask Ford to take a nap after class, he's 90% sure he would let him. But, somehow, almost as soon as he walked in he got this vibe that something was wrong. Sitting there and writing notes on the subject he would occasionally make eye contact with Ford and the look in his eyes was off putting, Dipper felt like maybe he had messed up on saying something or he did bad on a test, Stanford was eyeing him the entire time and it was making the teen nervous, his anxiety was kicking up and it lodged itself in his chest as if he was about to be scolded by his parents, which always made him cry afterwards.

God, he hopes he doesn't cry.

Quickly gathering his things, too quickly as he received an odd look from Kaden, he had become quite good friends with his lab partner, he ignored it and started to make a dash towards the door with the rest of the students until a large hand came down on his shoulder and gently spun him around. "Dipper, could you stay back so I can have a word with you...?" The emphasis he put on his words rubbed Dipper the wrong way and the heavy look in his eyes was familiar yet entirely foreign being directed at himself. He stood there and watched as Ford sat in his chair and listened to the students flood out of the room, he almost missed his cue to close the door as he had a million scenarios rush through his mind about what was going to go down but with a scurried skip in his step he pushed it softly listening to the click as it closed shut and when he turned back around to face his teacher there was an entirely foriegn yet disturbingly familiar look set upon Stanfords face.

* * *

And now Dipper remembers how he got here. Wasn't too hard, really but he still doesn't want his teacher looking at him like that, he has a vauge idea of what it is and honestly he doesn't like it at all, no matter how much he finds Ford attractive; A thirty-six year old man should not be sending bedroom eyes towards a thirteen year old. It felt so wrong and Dipper felt so incredibly small and helpless, he wanted to call for Mabel or another teacher or anybody, really, someone who could help because for the love of God he's starting to like being stared at like this and it was horrifying.

"Come here." The deep voice of the adult in the room beckoned and Dipper's legs locked in place feeling like wet cement and he was so scared thinking of the consequences to not following Ford's orders that he didn't realise said man had stood up and was making his way over to him. Dipper squeaked, instincts making him back up into the wall behind him and clench his eyes shut wanting this all to be over already, he was even whimpering softly. He felt tears start to prick his eyes when there was a warm breath on his neck leading him to believe Ford had kneeled in front of him as he barely came to the mans waist normally. For the longest time that's all Stanford did, hover uncomfortably close to the boy, take in his scent and admire him, how small he was compared to the knowledge he owned, if one talked to Dipper over the phone you'd never understand how he was just a mere thirteen but having him right infront of you was more than a reality check.

Finally he made a move and Dipper was silently begging for him to do what he wanted and to get it over with, no matter how terrible it was going to be he just didn't want to be here anymore. Ford placed a soft kiss on Dipper's neck causing the boy to shake and whimper, he wasn't going to fight because he knew that not only would it make it worse but there's no way he could push against someone as strong and broad as Stanford. He was trapped and Ford knew it. He kisses the skin again, longer this time to savour it before he began to attack the fragile surface, nips, licks and rough kisses tore sobs and whimpers from Dipper's throat as he fought back any part of his body that was terribly finding this pleasurable, he was incredibly sensitive and Ford was being strong and rough and soon his large hands started to roam the young teens body.

He gripped and rubbed his small hips, thumbs dipping into the soft skin, he hiked up his polo to rub his warm smooth belly and feel how fast his heart was beating through his chest, so small by comparison to his own body and he moaned at how much Dipper was squirming under his touch, the tiniest puffs of air are punched out through his supple lips letting the much older man know how hard he was trying not to make a sound and it was rather exciting. Not as much for Dipper, he was having the worst time of his life. Everything about this was new and terrifying, the actions Ford was doing felt good but not the fact that he was doing them and while Dipper's body was steadily getting excited his mind was increasing in fear and a few tears rolled down his soft cheeks, Ford wiped them away and tried to ignore how harshly Dipper flinched.

He took his time enjoying the boys body, kissing his chest and belly, pushing his tongue against his naval and in his belly button tasting the sweat from the earlier heat in the day and feeling him shake against his face, Ford kissed him and Dipper gasped sharply, his hands panicked and flew to the mans shoulders gripping his sweater tightly as his mouth stayed frozen even as the large wet muscle invaded and licked around. Dipper squeaked at how big Ford's tongue felt in his mouth and it reached everything, sliding along his gums and his own tongue, coaxing it into a shy, nervous circle pattern as Dipper sobbed into his mouth and cringed at the feeling, Ford was so rough as if he expected Dipper to know all of this already. The worst part was this deep pressure in his belly right above his pelvis that was warm and constantly increasing in heat making the rest of his body heat up and it was making him feel so sensitive and good, he was frustrated and he wanted to scream but his body kept kissing Ford against his wishes. He wasn't good at it nor was he doing it with any enthusiasm but he was returning the heavy make-out he was forced into and that was enough for Stanford, he was finished with his half-assed foreplay, if you could even call it that.

Ford unlatched himself from the teens face and paid no mind to the lingering spit between their mouths as he stood up and set his six fingered hands on his belt watching Dipper's eyes go wide and a soft hiccup escaped the boy. He didn't really know how to describe how he felt about it except that it was intense and he didn't want to know what Ford was thinking on doing with such a large appendage. The buldge in those black slacks was more than intimidating for someone as small as Dipper who's never seen another penis other than his own and here he was about to be fully presented with a grown man's version. It was almost in slow motion, Stanfords hands unbuckling his belt, popping the button and pulling the zipper down only to hook his thumbs in his underwear and tug down to about mid-thigh and letting himself spring free. On a last conscious thought, Ford leaned over and yanked the blinds down over the glass on the door, they weren't going to be caught as technically no one was even supposed to be in here and he rarely gets bothered but that just made him feel a bit better.

The entire time Ford was locking the door and making sure the blinds would stay so no one could look in, Dipper's own eyes couldn't look away. It was so much bigger than his own and he had nothing to base it off of but damn if it wasn't thick, it was a flushed red and was leaking this slightly white liquid. What was Ford planning on doing with that? Did he want Dipper to do something with it, to touch it or do god knows what? Dipper tried squishing back against the wall as much as possible and let out a few more whimpering sobs before Stanfords attention was finally reverted back to the current situation. His hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and squeezed bringing a deep groan and Dipper watched as he gave a few strokes to himself, his hips moving lightly against his hand and Dipper cringed when he saw it throb.

"Dipper, open your mouth..." Fords voice came fron above, gravely and deeper than he's used to and he found himself frozen again, unable to even blink as his eyes bore into the dick in front of him. Why does he want his mouth open? Does he want him to...lick it? Or kiss it or whatever kind of disgusting fresh hell he has awaiting his mouth? "Dipper, please..." why did he sound so desperate? Dipper was the desperate one, he wanted to leave, why did Ford choose him out of all the other older kids he could have done this with?! He just wants this to be over, and on that morbid thought he clenches his eyes shut, sobs loudly and his shoulders shake.

He opens his mouth.

"Good boy..." that pressure grew larger, his legs trembled and, oh god, he let out a moan. Why did that feel so good, having Stanford say that to him, praise him like that? It always felt good, it made his chest swell and a grin break out on his face any time his teachers complimented him but it never felt...this good. Ford caught on easily enough and that's where Dipper thinks his downfall started.

"Do you like that, Dipper...? Being a good boy? I'm really proud of you so far, you're taking this so well..." Ford's voice cooed and Dipper felt a warm hand rest on his head, petting his hair. Yes, it did feel good, no, he won't respond to him. Ford pet him for a bit longer until that same hand held Dipper's jaw, firm but gentle as it didn't hurt. "Put your tongue over your bottom teeth." He instructed and the boy hiccuped, shaking as he followed his orders.

He tasted it. It was awful. Salty, bitter, hot and all around unpleasant but it didn't taste, well, dirty. He thought it was going to be much, much worse than what it was and he fisted his shirt, the smell was making his stomach turn and frightfully, in a good way. The head was resting just slightly inside his mouth, he was breathing hotly onto it and Ford let out such a gutteral moan it sent chills along Dipper's heated skin. He didn't know what to do, it was pushing on his tongue and was already too large to be remotely comfortable in his mouth but suddenly Ford's grip on his jaw strengthened, pulled it lower and started to make it ache and strain as he pushed further into his mouth. Dipper sobbed on it, his hiccups and sounds muffled as his hands flew to white knuckle Stanford's slacks, and the salty tasted delved further on his tongue.

Ford only got halfway, when he tried pushing further Dipper nearly screamed on him, gagging violently and sobbing, tears flowing easily. He pet him and told him how good his mouth felt, how proud he was and such a smart boy to breath through his nose, Dipper hated how the praise made his knees weak and somehow, there must be something wrong with him, that hot pressure grew and his tighty-whities were straining with his enterily regretful erection. "Please Dipper, be a good boy and suck as hard as you can." Ford pushed his fringe back and traced a thumb along the constellation birthmark. Dipper shuddered, took a deep breath, wondered exactly why was he listening to him when he forced himself upon him, and began sucking the cock in his mouth.

It was hard, Ford filled up his mouth and more, his tongue feebly tried to make work of the girth, closing his eyes as more hot tears fell and he gave it all his might, slurping softly as his tongue and lips created a delicious suction. He was rewarded with petting and a few complimenting words being strung out in breaths, he absolutely loathed how much he lived to hear praise come from his peers. Ford pulled out slightly and pushed back in, throwing Dipper off of his coarse and yanking him from wherever it was he went when he zoned out only to squeak and panic. Stanford cupped the back of his head and held Dipper's constantly aching jaw, continuing to roll his hips and dick into the hot, wet hole of the teens mouth and Dipper whimpered loudly, hit his thighs in protest but Ford ignored it all. Knowing this, Dipper clenched his eyes shut and kept them that way, focusing on the raunchy taste and how uncomfortable his mouth felt rather than how intoxicating the smell was, how Stanford's groans were like vocal-melted chocolate and how harshly he was rubbing his thighs together.

This went on for so much longer than Dipper thought it would and Ford only got faster, rougher, working simply on his own pleasure and he even started shoving past halfway, getting admittedly carried away but he was just so damn close and the kid was making less noise than usual so he was going to assume he was fine for now. Dipper wasn't. He was choking, gagging and begging that it would stop, it hurt so much, it was so filling and scary, it thrusted so deep, easily hitting his throat and on some thrusts it broke past and pushed into it, Dipper felt he was going to throw-up on him. Luckily, for the both of them at that point, Stanford finished on a back pull, the head of his cock just barely past Dipper's lips when he came hard in thick spurts and startled, frightened, Dipper jerked back and gasped, squeaking and sobbing as it started coating his face in globs, he held his hands up in a pathetic attempt to stop it any further but it stopped soon enough, though he was covered in it thanks to his own actions.

Ford leaned against the wall, groaning and basking in the afterglow of his rather amazing orgasm and caught his panting breath, watching behind tired lidded eyes as the boy below him sobbed and attempted to clean the cum off of his hands onto his polo shirt. Taking a good three to four minutes to collect himself, Stanford began to pick up his slacks around the time that Dipper started to clean his face with tears that were still falling helping him pick up the semen. Ford tucked himself away and situated his clothing as best he could letting out a soft huff and turning back to the frightened, shaken boy he just assaulted only to find no expression whatsoever. Dipper was rather blank faced, continuously wiping his eyes and dried tears away, Stanford couldn't help but notice the bow-legged stance the young teen had put himself in and he even managed to catch the slight bulge in his beige khakis. He smirked to himself and definitely ignored the sudden horrified expression as he touched Dipper's shoulders.

He picked him up and set him ontop of the closest table, minding the expensive test tubes and vials, he kissed Dipper lightly and for once since he started, he spoke. "What more do you want...?" He was so quiet, it was sad, really, even to Ford who knew exactly what he was going to be doing today. He kissed his birthmark "Trust me, you're going to like it." He spoke gently and there was a soft sob shaking the small shoulders. Ford swallowed thickly and got onto his knees, working on taking off those uniform pants, Dipper squirmed and started to freak out, it took quite the amount of compliments, praise and pure force to get him to stop. His pants and underwear were now draped around his ankles, his body trembling and he felt the tears rising back up, the knot re-lodging itself in his throat and he couldn't bare to watch, hands clasped over his eyes. He thought he was done, free from this confusing, uncomfortable, disgustingly, disturbingly, going-to-be-locked-away-forever nightmare of sexual assault.

He thought he was going to die when he felt such an intense heat and slippery wet cavern engulf everything that classified him as a male in one swift motion. His hands flee from his face to grip the edge of the metal lab table and his eyes locked onto the event transpiring between his thighs, spread wide to accommodate the head now buried between them. Stanford's mouth was latched onto the boys penis, even if Ford had never sucked a man off this still would have been a rather easy feat. Not to say Dipper was incredibly small, rather average for his age but he was just getting into puberty and nothing had begun to change about his body yet, his dick was easy to handle for the grown man. He knew Dipper wasn't going to last long, two minutes tops, so he got to work, sucking on the delicious and cute penis. He quite enjoyed himself doing it, feeling the soft twitches and listening to suddenly how loud Dipper got, moans that were once muffled are now being belted without a care, small hands gripping at his hair and tugging, weak hips shoving at his face and he chuckled, vibrating on the boy, large tongue flicking and abusing the small cock in his mouth and just under sixty seconds his mouth had a nice burst of thin cum filling it. He drank it easily, the taste wasn't something he was used to per say but at least fammiliar with and when he popped off, the red, gorgeously contorted pleasure on Dipper's face was almost as satisfying as his early climax.

He had to hold him close, delicately and whispering such sweet words into his ear. Dipper couldn't feel his thighs or his sense of reason anymore, he just needed a nap.

* * *

Dipper stood blankly outside the door of his Science class, knees already shaking at the memory of what transpired a week ago and he could feel himself getting sweaty just thinking about it, that nervous fear bubbling back up in his belly like the first time it happened, yet unlike his first time, the twisting pressure in his gut was filled with an excited, naughty pleasure as he thought about all the new things he could learn in todays after class lesson. After all, he gets such an amazing reward when he finishes and although sometimes it hurts and makes him uncomfortable, sometimes he says no and it happens anyways, he keeps coming back for more, every weekday after class and he can't exactly figure out why. He doesn't want to, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If I misspelled anything or my grammer doesn't add up, sorry, let me know!
> 
> Hope you liked it, I may be lazy with them but I do like writing really gross stupid porn~


End file.
